My Best Sin
by Chaos Ly
Summary: A look into the relationship between two rivals' children. This is what goes on between Albus and Scorpius in the Room of Requirements. This is how it ends.


_**Title: **__My Best Sin  
__**Rating: **__M  
__**Fandom: **__Harry Potter  
__**Words: **__951_

_**Pairings: **__Scorpius/Albus.  
__**Warnings:**__ Male/Male. Lemon. Cursing.  
__**Genre:**__ General.  
__**Summary:**__ A look into the relationship between two rivals' children. This is what goes on between Albus and Scorpius in the Room of Requirements. This is how it ends._

_**Author's Notes:**__ I wrote this as Ceci's Xmas gift. I hope you like it Ceci. Sorry for such a long wait. I know I'm a bad friend took me two and half months to finally get this up, but I was waiting for someone to beta it and everyone that I did ask never got to it. So, yeah… _

_Also, I have never actually tried to write out a male/male story that had more than fluff in it. I am asking to be forgiven in advance if this turns out to be bad. _

You might want to listen to Tokio Hotel's Nach Dir Kommt Nichts this as you read.

_This is also posted on my livejournal.__  
__**  
Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowling. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowling._

_

* * *

_

Albus threw his head back as he pulled on the blond's hair. His body went into pure ecstasy as Scorpius started to move a bit faster. Taking a second to get use to the new pace, the raven haired boy soon started to move his hip in rhythm with the blond. Every thrust from the other boy was harder and deeper. Albus could feel the blond's penis push against his prostate, causing shivers to go down his spine. Every now and then, being the tease he was, the Slytherin boy slowed his pace down causing Albus to whimpered for him to pick up the speed again.

Scorpius moaned the Gryffindor's name just as he was about to reach his climax. The muscles in the boy's ass tightened around the Slytherin's cock as he felt the warm liquid it released inside of him. Slowly, the pureblood pulled out of him.

He started to kiss the bottom boy. His tongue pushed his way into Albus's mouth. Their tongues mingled, learning every inch of each other as if they never had the chance to before. When Albus broke away to catch his breath, Scorpius started to trail kisses down the boy's jaw line, all the way down to the boy's collarbone. Scorpius stopped there sucking on the Gryffindor's skin. He nibbled lightly every now and then. This was always the spot in which the Slytherin left his mark, claiming Albus as his. It was always there because it was a spot where no one would see, yet everyone could at the same time. If Albus ever unbutton the top few button of his shirt part of his chest would be exposed. It would reveal any hickey left by the blond. And oh how Scorpius loved it when Albus had to come up with excuses to explain such marks to everyone when he forgot and gave a glimpse of the love bites for all to see.

When the blond was satisfied with the work he had done, he continued to travel downward with his kisses. The kisses were sloppy and wet. They conveyed the young boy's hunger his need. He was telling Albus how much he wanted him with every sensual kiss that was placed lower and lower on the younger boy's chest. The raven haired boy's breath hitched with every kiss. He stopped right below Albus's abdomen. His grey eyes glanced up to be meet green ones. The dark haired boy's eyes widened when he saw the sparkled that Scorpius's eyes held.

But, instead of doing what the other boy thought he world Scorpius merely kissed the head of dark haired boy's cock. That earned him an glare, which was quickly cleaned off Albus's face with another passionate kiss.

Albus laid there as he heard Scorpius slid out of the bed. The white haired boy picked his pants of the floor sliding them on. Piece by piece the rest of the boys clothes was back on his body, all the while Albus did not move.

Oh how Albus Severus Potter want to sit up and reach out, to grab the wrist of the boy who was about to leave! He wanted to pull Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy to kiss him and have the pureblood hold him forever. But, he knew that that was not possible, so instead he remained silent as he always was. He watched as the one person he wanted more than anyone else in the world slip out of the Room of Requirements.

Laying there Albus thought about the first time they were together. The first time it had hurt. It had left the dark haired boy walking awkwardly for days afterwards. At the time the two teenage boys from rival houses were still enemies in almost every sense of the word, enemies that fucked each other that is. It seemed from their first days at Hogwarts seven years ago that they were bond to repeat their fathers' legacy of spite for each other. Yet, somehow things changed at some point. Even Albus could not remember how or what led up to them meeting in secret their fifth year, it just happened.

As time went on they grew to care for each other. They were no longer enemies, no that was just a façade, they were secret lovers. For the Gryffindor keeping their relationship in the closet was not something he wanted. He told Scorpius again and again how they should tell everyone they were together, or if not that at least that they were friends. And well, Scorpius promised that soon their relationship could be out in the open. He kept telling Albus that. Still, how long had it been since the blond made that promise and it had yet to happen.

The damn snake was probably back with his girlfriend, Athena Rosier. His hands gripped the sheets tight, teeth clenched. The raven haired boy was absolutely sick of this. He was sick of being the other person. Sick of being hidden away like he was something to be shameful of.

"I fucking hate what you do to me," he whispered to no one but himself.

Taking his time he got out of bed and clothed himself, all the while tears streamed down his face. He was through with Scorpius Malfoy. Today was the end of their relationship, if you could even call it that. Pausing, he took on last look at the room that they had created. He was glad to leave this behind. The young Gryffindor turned his back on the remnants of their relationship.

"Fuck you Scorpius." That was the last thing he said as he left the room wiping away any traces of tears on his face.


End file.
